


A Risk Worth Taking

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Bumblebee rushes to Blitzwing's side after the triple-changer is damaged in battle. Carrying on a cross-faction relationship isn't easy, but Bumblebee has a knack for doing things the hard way.
Relationships: Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalsaDiFragola (DopeHoe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeHoe/gifts).



It’s dark when Bumblebee reaches the meadow. A wide open space on a hillside overlooking the city, the field is enclosed by thick evergreen forest and hidden away from anyone who doesn’t already know it’s there. To reach it, Bumblebee has to drive beyond the city limits, leaving behind Detroit’s multi-lane highways and soaring overpasses for smaller country roads, until he’s bumping along a dirt track with trees and foliage pressing in on either side. He hates the way the mud sticks in his tyres and burrs and leaves clog up his grille, but he perseveres until the trees give way to the sky and the trail peters out into long grass. In the moonlight, the grass looks like a silver sea, rippling like waves in the evening breeze, but Bumblebee doesn’t care about the spot’s serene beauty. He likes the place because it’s remote and private, and because none of his Autobot team would ever think to look for him in the depths of an organic wilderness.

Emerging from the cover of the trees, he transforms and runs the length of the meadow on foot. At the far end is a heap of crumpled metal which, as Bumblebee approaches, reforms itself with a great deal of creaking and metallic screeching into the shape of a mech. Blitzwing is battered, and parts of him are still smouldering; he’s a tough mech and can take a pounding, but this last brush with the Elite Guard was a close call even for him. Ultra Magnus and his bots aren’t pulling their punches any more. Normally Bumblebee would be happy to assist in kicking some Decepticon skid plate, but in the last few weeks, things have become… complicated.

“If you’re coming to kill me,” Blitzwing says, before coughing to clear the buzz in his vocals. “You may have already missed your chance. That blasted hammer really packs a punch.”

Bumblebee skids to a stop in front of the damaged Decepticon. “Ha ha, very funny, Blitzbrain,” he snaps. “Are your circuits scrambled? What were you thinking going up against Ultra Magnus himself? I know you’re crazy, but a stunt like that is just stupid!”

“I’d like to see you do better, you puny bug!” Blitzwing yells, his hot temper spinning to the fore. “You- _Ouch!_ What was that for?!” He shakes the feeling back into his stabilising servo Bumblebee just jabbed with his stinger.

“I oughtta do more than that, you big dumb Decepticon!” Bumblebee dashes a hand over his optics, which have begun to leak fluid. “Don’t look at me like that, I could totally slag you if I wanted to...”

Blitzwing’s anger subsides as quickly as it flared, and he says, “I don’t doubt it, _meine Honigbiene,_ but do you think it could wait until my systems have stopped smoking?” He takes a step towards Bumblebee but stumbles, prompting Bumblebee to duck under his arm and support him as he sinks down onto his knees.

“Slag!” Bumblebee exclaims. “Slag, are you really hurt? Did my stinger make it worse? Frag, I-”

“Bumblebee,” Blitzwing’s stern tone cuts through Bumblebee’s panic. “It will take a lot more than your little sting to put me out of commission, I promise you. My self-repair systems will take care of the rest in a joor or two...” He eases his weight off Bumblebee and sits down. This is when his optics drift downwards, and then his brows draw down low into a frown. “Bumblebee, why are you leaking energon?”

“What? Oh, that.” Bumblebee wipes some of the vibrant pink fuel off his armour to reveal a furrow through the side of his chassis where a Decepticon plasma blast had grazed him. It's a minor injury, and Bumblebee had honestly forgotten about it in his hurry to reach Blitzwing and check he was still online. His spark had been in his mouth as he’d raced through the city after watching the damaged jet peel away from the other retreating Decepticons. Now he is reminded of it, the pain signals he’d been ignoring finally register in his processor and he winces. “Nothing a little Allspark key action can’t clean up,” he laughs, but when he sees Blitzwing’s glacial expression his smile fades. “What?”

Blitzwing’s jaw is tight, and he takes a long breath in and out before replying, “Nothing, _hummelchen_. Do not worry about it-”

“Come on, I can tell something’s wrong-”

“I _**said**_ don’t _**worry about it!**_ ” Blitzwing shouts. His sudden switch from cold to blazing anger shouldn’t take Bumblebee by surprise any more, but he still takes an instinctive step back. Doing so, he trips over his own feet and falls on his aft at the same time as Blitzwing stands. He towers over Bumblebee, who has to crane his neck to keep his optics on Blitzwing’s face.

He hasn’t really been afraid of Blitzwing since before they began their unlikely friendship, which then developed into an even more unlikely romance. On a vague level, Bumblebee is aware that Blitzwing is not just the complicated and chaotic mech he’s grown so fond of, but also one of the most highly ranked and infamous Decepticons in the galaxy; the first and only triple-changer in existence, Blitzwing is a powerful war machine, a formidable enemy, and, thanks to his unique cocktail of glitches, all the more dangerous for how unpredictable and impulsive he can be. All of that knowledge fades into the back of Bumblebee’s processor when they’re together, but now Blitzwing is looming over him with his huge war-build frame radiating aggression, recollection comes slamming back into Bumblebee like a tank.

“You think I _**like**_ watching you risk your aft?” Blitzwing yells. “You think I want to see you damaged? Every time I see you in battle I think my spark is going to stall and all I want to do is put myself between you and whichever Decepticon dares to hurt you!”

“Well how do you think _I_ feel?” Bumblebee shouts back, reckless in the face of danger. He gets back to his feet and glares up at the towering triple-changer. “You take a slag of a lot more punishment than I do! Just look at you now, there isn’t a part of you that’s not dented, scratched, or _on fire_!”

“It’s different for me!” Blitzwing grinds his teeth together. His fists are clenched. Bumblebee remembers he could probably smash him into scrap metal if he chose to, but he still doesn’t budge. “I...” All of a sudden Blitzwing’s face spins back to blue. “I was built for combat, Bumblebee. I can take it.”

“And I can’t?” Bumblebee says, folding his arms over his chassis. How dare the big dumb glitch yell at him and intimidate him when he came all the way out here just to see if he was _okay_?

“No,” Blitzwing says at once. Bumblebee’s pride takes a serious hit. “You don’t understand. You’re so small, and… and-”

“Weak?” Bumblebee snaps. “I can handle myself just as well as any decrepit Decepticon-”

“ _Precious!_ ” Blitzwing interrupts. “I wasn’t going to say ‘weak’, I was going to say precious.” Bumblebee stares at him. Blitzwing grimaces and passes a hand over his face. “It is… difficult,” he says, no longer meeting Bumblebee’s optics. “I don’t know how to act. I hate that I cannot protect you. I have never felt this way about a bot before...”

Blitzwing is an expressive mech, but for all his mood swings and dramatic outbursts, he rarely speaks about his softer emotions, especially not with any seriousness. Bumblebee doesn’t either, choosing instead to use humour to deflect away from serious conversations, no matter how necessary they might be or how long they might have been coming. When he had started meeting up with Blitzwing more and more, he had shrugged it off as a casual fling, just goofing around with a cool, attractive mech, even when he was sneaking around behind his teammates’ backs and lying to their faces. He hasn’t wanted to think about how much he looks forward to these “dates”, how important they have become—how important Blitzwing has become. Even when Blitzwing started to call him little pet names, Bumblebee ignored how much it warmed his spark; he wrote it off as another of Blitzwing’s quirks, nothing to read anything into. He hasn’t wanted to make himself vulnerable by acknowledging his feelings, because the only thing worse than risking everything for an illicit romance would be risking everything for a romance with someone who _doesn’t feel the same way_.

After a long silence, in which Blitzwing turns away with drooping wings and tense, hunched shoulders, Bumblebee says, “Me neither.”

“...What?”

“I… I’ve never felt this way about anyone either,” Bumblebee says quickly. His cheeks start to burn. He puts his hands on his hips and looks away, and considers making a joke to lighten some of this awful tension. “I, uh. I care about you. Like, a lot. I care what happens to you. I figured it was obvious but just in case it isn’t… well, I guess I said it now.”

Blitzwing finally turns back to him. His lips are pressed into a tight line, and his optics glitter just a bit brighter than usual. “I… care about you, too,” he says softly. Bumblebee reaches for him, and Blitzwing sinks to one knee so Bumblebee can stand up on his tip-toes, cradle his face and kiss him.

“I promise I’m tougher than I look,” Bumblebee says. In response, Blitzwing wraps him in his arms and lifts him off the ground, squeezing him tight enough to make his armour creak. Bumblebee clings onto Blitzwing’s shoulders and yelps, “Hey, hey, easy! Don’t crush me!”

Blitzwing growls, but loosens his grip a bit. “Must you complain about everything?” he says.

“You know it!”

“You are very irritating.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Bumblebee says with a grin that’s more confident than he feels. Blitzwing kisses him tenderly.

“You are also very cocky,” Blitzwing murmurs.

“You didn’t deny it.”

“I did not.”

At Blitzwing’s sly smile, Bumblebee blushes and shoves at his cockpit. “Yeah, all right, all right. Don’t get all mushy.”

The next thing Bumblebee knows, a long red tongue is wriggling towards his face. “Aww, is the little bug embarrassed?” Blitzwing crows. He licks a wet line up Bumblebee’s cheek, despite Bumblebee’s futile attempts to squirm away. “You know you love me too!”

“Ugh, let go of me you crank-case, you’re getting drool all over me!” Bumblebee laughs. When Blitzwing tries to kiss him with that red jack-o'-lantern mouth Bumblebee bites his wriggling tongue.

“Ooh, feisty!” Blitzwing cradles the back of Bumblebee’s head in one large hand and steals that kiss anyway.

Later, when Blitzwing is lying on his back in the grass and Bumblebee is draped over his cockpit, he says, “Bumblebee, let me ask you something. Where do you see this going, exactly?”

Bumblebee props his chin in his hands and says, “I don’t know. Do we have to have that figured out yet?”

Blitzwing sighs and looks up at the starry sky. “Every cycle we’re together puts you in danger,” he says. “Are you really sure it’s worth the risk?”

“It is for me,” Bumblebee says vehemently. Blitzwing’s optics lock with his. “Yeah, it’s hard. So what? Even if we don’t know what’s going to happen in the future, I won’t give up what we have going on right now. I think it’s totally worth it. You’re… you’re worth it.”

Blitzwing’s doubtful look softens, until he’s giving Bumblebee the small, soft smile that always makes Bumblebee melt—only to disappear a moment later and be replaced by grinning black and red. “Now who’s getting mushy?”

“What if I am?” Bumblebee challenges, grinning right back. “You’re an aft.”

“And you are a very silly little bug.”

“But I’m _your_ bug.”

“That is terribly true,” Blitzwing agrees. “Now stop squirming, little Autobot. You’ll never escape. There is no getting away from the big scary Decepticon now!”

Laughing, Bumblebee thinks he might just be okay with that. 


End file.
